


Untitled

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



Years in the wild had taught Aragorn to sleep under any conditions, but tonight was beyond his abilities. After an hour of his bed partner twisting and sighing, he said, "Frodo, please."

The small, squirming body beside him instantly stilled.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn, it's just that I cannot," he punched his pillow for emphasis, "get comfortable tonight."

"Here, let me."

Aragorn tossed the offending pillow to the floor and pulled the hobbit to him, having Frodo rest his head on Aragorn's bare chest.

"Ah, yes, that's much…" and before he could complete his sentence, Frodo was sound asleep.

Aragorn smiled.


End file.
